vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josey (Lollipop Chainsaw)
Summary Josey is the fourth Dark Purveyors faces off against in "Lollipop Chainsaw". He's summoned by Swan along with the rest if the purveyors to participate in a certain ritual. He lures Juliet inside the Fulci Fun Center to try ano get her sister back. Josey represents Swan's social frustration and desire, seen as how boastful Josey's personality is. He also represents Swan's desire to toy with Juliet for her "betrayal", which is why Josey's deceptive and messing with Juliet as she traverses the arcade. He is influenced by Parliament Funkadelic, Rick James, 8-foot piles of crack, and C3P0. He uses a microphone to auto tune his voice Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Josey AKA "The Master of Funk" Origin: Lollipop Chainsaw Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Dark Purveyor, Funkie Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength and durability, Immune to pain (was sliced in half), remote teleportation (transported Juliet into several retro games using an arcade machine), "Mad Skillz" (knowledgeable in games, technology, and deceit) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (On par with Juliet) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Juliet) possibly higher (with UFO's and beams) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can survive Juliet's attacks) Stamina: High Range: Extended Ramge with UFOs Standard Equipment: Keytar, Mini UFO (Large one as well), assistants Intelligence: Very Deceptive Weaknesses: Attacks tend to be slow since he tries to boast his skills. Reliant on technology. Cowardly. The Mechanical bolts on his large UFO weaken his electric shield. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Mini UFO: '''Josey fights while riding on a miniature UFO, along with 2 female assistants. '''Disco Shield: '''Josey has several shields to protect himself or his UFO. This includes the shield for his Bomb Dropping attack, the electric field in his Large UFO, and a bubble to help him levitate '''Bomb Circle: '''Josey dances around his mini UFO and launches an array of bombs around him. '''UFO Slam: '''Josey slams his UFO down to the ground. If he misses, he's temporarily vulnerable '''UFO Surfing: '''Josey hands his Keytar to one of his assistants and begins to use the UFO like a surfboard, charging at his enemies * '''Memorize Minigame: '''When someone is successfully hit, they will have a chance to ride on top of the UFO with Josey. There they will play Minigame similar to Simon says where the player's supposed to memorize the pattern. A successful memorization will allow the enemy to dodge all the attacks and follow up with a counter, '''Abduction: '''Josey activates a purple ray of light that pulls people under the UFO. '''Disco Ray: '''Josey's Keytar starts sparkling and absorbs the colors of light. It then fires 6 blasts towards the enemy '''Lightshow: '''Josey flies up and unleashes a disco ball that fires beams. '''Bomb Dropping: '''Josey flies up drops pixelated bombs around the area '''Large UFO: '''When Josey was split horizontally in half, he flees to a larger UFO and tries to get to space. * '''Electric Discharge: '''The weakness of the Large UFO are the giant Mechanical bolts around the UFO, however they give off electricity to defend itself from attack. * '''Mini Joseys: '''When a bolt is destroyed, a holographic version of Josey's head appears and attempts to stop the enemy in breaking any more. They turn red when they're about to attack Others: '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Category:Undead Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Musicians Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Suda51